Legacy of Mages
by faraway minds
Summary: All legend's and myths have a grain of truth. Dumbledore new he would find his answers, but even he didn't expect this.


_''War is an inevitability. No matter how it begins, sides are made and they all believe that they are right. It happens again and again through out history and still no one ever learns... and it's probably never going to change. Every living thing has their own ambitions, their own drive to do what they want to do no matter if it is right or wrong. The only thing that matters in the end is that you accept the choices that you make in your own life... Funny how it's only when something is gone do we truly begin to learn and try and understand them. It's only when it's to late we begin to regret.''_

This was one of the many things Dumbledore's mentor told him back in his youth, back when he was still a young and naive boy who believed that he could win any fight and was smarter than any adult he came across. He could admit it now that he was a grown man that he wasn't sure how his teachers put up with him. It wasn't until the woman he called his mentor taught him in his fith year was he finally put in his place and shown the error of his ways. It wasn't until she told him stories and myths of legends that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He remembered the look in her eyes as she told her many tales, how they'd light up or go all misty depending on how exciting or sorrowful the tale was. Oh how those tales inspired him to learn and look for knowledge so that he could understand just how amazing the world could be. There was one tale that his mentor would always bring up though...obsess over really now that he thought about. Whether it was about how strong they were or about how different their ways of using their ability's were she would always get carried away in telling their stories, and when she said their titles it was as if she viewed them as heroes.

''Mages'' he whispered to himself as he sat in his dimly lit office lit by candles that were flickering throughout the room. When his mentor first told him stories of these magical wielding myths he thought they were just that...myths. He believed she made her tales up and that they were fictional entertainment. It wasn't until the day in his seventh year when he went to ask his mentor for help at a time of night he should not of been up did he stumble upon his mentor scribbling in a note book frantically at her desk whilst taking quick glances at the multitude of books that surrounded her. He had never seen his stern mentor that was always so composed and calm...look so manic. In all honesty as he got up to look at his pensive, he took his wand and elegantly waved the tip from his head to the pensive and let his memory play.

 _Scared_... That's what he felt as he watched the memory and was reminded of why he was scared in that moment or at the very least extremely nervous. To see this woman that he held in such high regard in such a state was unsettling, he had never seen her look in such a mess, Her long grey hair was frizzled and sticking out in all over her head, the shimmer of sweat on her brow as she concentrated on her work wit her sharp green eyes. He was silent in his observations and he did not want to make a sound for fear of her reaction so he stayed silent as she worked...to fearful to move as if a sound made would mean his immediate end. '' _I always was dramatic...still am''_ he thought with a small chuckle as he kept watching.

 _''HA I KNEW IT''_ he was caught off guard by her exclamation _. ''I knew it...all this time and they never went back...they just forgot and left as if there was nothing more for them to do_.'' he walked up beside the memory of his mentor to look over her shoulder...It amused him a little as he stood there, she was still older than him even now but they had the same silver grey hair. He still didn't know her exact age she would always avoid such a topic and say. _''Your only as old as you feel...so I'm as good as 26_ '' he smiled down at the woman that helped make him who he was today fondly. He looked over her memory's shoulder to look at her notes...or picture it would seem. His eyes sparkled with interest at the drawing. ''What did you find'' he whispered whilst looking at the picture. The picture itself was of a sketched circle drawn as if it was being viewed from a side angle. He new this circle as it was famous and mysterious in both the magical and mundane worlds. Stonehenge was a mystery to both worlds. The mundane couldn't figure out who put it there and why, nor could they find anything else in the area that could help them no matter how many historic texts they went through.

The magical world though had a different reason for being confused. The reason for this being that there was an extraordinary magical presence there that they could not make sense of. Every time someone was sent to investigate they would return with the same findings, which was nothing at all other than an unexplainable magical presence. Some even theorized that it was a resting place of a magical beast that's presence still lingered. He would of found it all amusing but his mentor had found something there and it was something important and that's when his mind started to work over time. As he pulled himself from the memory he thought on what he had learnt and started to conjure up his thoughts. The research into the stone circle was only just being taken seriously when he was in his sixth year. His mentor had vanished very mysteriously regularly throughout the years to do what she would call ''research.'' The fact that he saw her sketching the stone circle in the memory brought him to a realisation.

''even when you've been gone so long, you still find ways to keep me on my toes don't you?'' he smiled as he looked over into the corner at the picture of his mentor. She was old and he would always remind her of it when he was younger. ''I feel your pain now...these bones of mine are wearing thin. I wonder what you would say if you saw me now'' he closed his eyes and remembered her old saying. _''Your only as old as you feel''._

''26 is a bit of a stretch I think...but I still have a few more adventures left in me''. He smiled as he sat back down to write some letter to the order members. H e had an idea and he wanted some help. If he was right, his mentor had found something and he had to know what she was up to.

* * *

''Why did he call for a meeting ay? We just had one a week ago.'' Came the voice of Mundungus Fletcher, a short slightly portly man who looked to be in his late 40's with a shiny bold head. He was making his dissatisfaction known at being pulled away from his "business'' dealing's .''We already sorted out our schedule's for watching the potter boy, what else could he want doing so bloody soon.''

He was sat around the large table of 12 Grimmauld Place with 8 others. They were Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasely, Molly Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. They were all waiting for Dumbledore's arrival after each receiving an urgent letter requesting them all to meet at the current order head quarters in the late evening. The letter they all got hadn't mentioned the exact reason they were all called, only that he had been reminiscing and he has come to realise that he had been a fool not to investigate the matter on his mind sooner. They were all confused by the letter to say the least so all they could do in the meantime was wait for the man to arrive and explain.

''Be quiet Mundungus, better here than skulking around alley's like a street rat''. Moody wasn't one to put up with annoyances, and being around Mundungus for long periods of time was making it hard for him to rain in his temper.

''He has a point though...Dumbledore wasn't exactly forthcoming in that letter he sent us was he?.'' Tonks mused from her seat opposite Mundungus, her eyes going the older Auror who was standing with his back to the wall just behind Mundungus. ''Harry's going to be with the weasley family going to the world cup before the school ear starts...with how many people go to those things it wouldn't be hard for people to slip in, in order to get close to him. It's going to be a challenge just for Molly and Arthur to keep an eye on him the whole time.'' Tonk's put her thoughts out in the open. She wasn't eager for Dumbledore to be giving out more tasks for them all to do, the world cup is going to be a security nightmare as it is and she still had a job as an Auror that she had to think about as well.

''Oh he'll be fine dear, me and Arthur will be fine and there are going to plenty of us there to look out for each other so we don't get to far apart from one another.'' Molly was at the kitchen counter cleaning up as added her voice to the topic. She was confident in the belief that Harry would be safe with her family for the end of the holidays.

''Yes well we also have the matter of this school years entertainment to deal with as well.'' Came the monotone voice of Snape He to was becoming fed up with being in the company of so many people with no progress being made. The fact that the Goblet of fire was being re introduced this year was only adding to a growing headache. ''Potter has an aptitude for trouble.'' He finished.

''We have that under control, the ministry is putting in place an age restriction for those that can compete in the tournament. No one under 17 will able to put their name forward as a competitor.'' Shacklebolt felt it necessary to inform them of one possible problem to be dealt with.

 _POP_

Everyone turned their head to the hallway door which was open so that they could see the front door at the end of the dark corridor that was lit only by the light from the kitchen where everyone was. Sirius and Remus who had both been silently watching the conversation had both gotten up to move to the door, both had there wand out just in case as the house slowly started to show itself to whoever had arrived outside. They both new it was probably Dumbledore but being overly cautious never did any harm. They both looked back to find Alastor behind with his arms folded with his magic eye focused on the door, no doubt already knowing it was Dumbledore already but he probably approved of their actions _. ''Constant vigilance_ '' after all.

The door opened to reveal the very man they had all been expecting, Albus smiled sweetly at both Remus and Sirius as he walked passed and gently patted Alastor on the shoulder as he moved through towards the kitchen where he knew everyone would gather followed closely from behind by the three men. ''Hello everyone''. Albus said as he brought the attention of the group to him. ''I hope you are all well.''

''Cut the small talk, you called us for a reason Albus so what's happened.'' Alastor wasn't one to pussy foot around and he wanted to get to the point of all of this. Dumbledore looked back to Alastor and gave a slight nod of understanding to the man and decided to cut to the Chace.

''I apologies for calling you all out so urgently, I am sure you are all confused as to what I meant in my letter.'' Albus began.'' I am old and I have lived a long life you see. I can't help but reminisce about the days when I was a young man. Albus spoke wistfully whilst walking near to the window at the bottom of the room, the others eyes followed him around listening intently to where this was going. Albus's later life is quite well known but not many knew of him or the tales of his younger years so everyone's interest was peaked. ''My mentor... Rest her soul wherever she may be was a woman of many stories... Of these many, many stories most were of wild adventures that couldn't possibly be real. From heroes that would stand up against immeasurable odd's, to villains and monsters that were capable of horrifying thing's.'' everyone in the room could see his eyes slightly glaze over as they watched him remember suck times as he spoke of them. Dumbledore's voice was almost like a whisper but the group heard him loud and clear.

''But she was a very wise Lady and a lot older than even I am now. I never did find out her age... Anyway the reason I have called for this meeting is because I have recently remembered a story my mentor spoke of fondly.'' Albus turned back to the group and faced them before asking a question tat none of them were expecting. ''Have any of you ever heard of mages?''

 _Silence_

That was the response to his question. None in the room could understand why he would of called them all here for a joke. _mages_ were myths, they did not exist. They were stories you told to children about strong fighters without fear who used magic in ways that a wizard couldn't dream of. They were not here to listen to fairy tales and were a bit surprised by the topic, this is where Tonks decided to speak up.

''Ermm, professor? What does this have to do with why were here? Are we not having a change of rotations or changing of the guard?'' She chuckled nervously hoping to get to a serious point...or so she thought.

''I will admit that this does not have anything to do with what we usually discuss. The reason I'm even saying this is because I have only just come to a realisation as to what my mentor had been doing so long ago.'' He took a moment before he could phrase his meaning in a simpler way.'' I've only just put the final piece into a puzzle that has taken me a very long time to solve... You see my mentor used to disappear a lot and no ever really knew why, she would only so that she was a researcher that had to travel whenever she could. What I have found is what it was she was researching.''

''Mages Albus!. You are not telling me that she was researching mages.'' Exclaimed Sirius in what could only be a mix of emotions tat ranged from excitement, shock and giddiness. It seemed the old marauder still had a bit of his youth running through him. Sirius had read stories about mages and how amazing they were. They were so much more free in the way they used magic and they had a different way of viewing the world, all the stories he read always made out that they were around in the time during and before the rain of king Arthur.

''Yes Sirius, she was researching mages and all she could of them from what I gather and from what I saw in the memory I viewed in my pensive it would seem that she discovered something.'' He paused before adding ''and the timing is just to coincidental.''

''what do you mean by that Albus?'' piped in Remus. He was waiting silently leaning up against the table with his arms folded when asked Albus that. He was sure the old wizard was suspicious about whatever actions his mentor had taken. What those actions were though are still unknown.

Albus remembered the memory he witnessed of his mentor, he saw the look in her eyes and he knew that she had been studying that sight long before anyone else of important actual took notice of it. He new she did something at that sight so that everyone that was sent to research it that was magical was returning back with an excuse for the magical signature coming from it. All the excuses had a similar description to them. They all said that something powerful had been either kept or was living their and whatever it was had left a mark of it's energy that is just sitting their like a mist of power. The day of the memory was the day she finally figured it out and she then knew what was there, that look in her eyes was a look he had seen in many... _hope._

''she had been had been hiding something...something that I think could change the tide of what is to come. The research she had been doing had been into a location that whenever someone went to investigate, they would soon return. Every time they all returned to their respectable research departments they all had similar stories.' _something lived or was kept there for a long time and whatever it was, was so powerful that it's magical signature has melded itself into the location.'_ My belief is that she had put wards up that would make people believe that so that they wouldn't interfere with her work. What I don't know is what she found out at the end of the memory but what I do know, what I'm sure of is that it has something to do with mages. '' he finished his explanation.

''Impossible, they aren't real. We would have found something of them that would cement them in history as fact not as fiction to be told to children as bed time stories or myths and legends.'' Severus stated. It was just unbelievable, if this was true then it would be the find of a century. He was a teacher, even if it was potions he specialised in he could respect knowledge in other forms.

''All stories no matter how unbelievable have a grain of truth in em,''

Shocked silence filled the room, no one really believing they just heard that or who they heard it from. They all stared at the man in shock with their mouth agape. Even Dumbledore was surprised not expect such word's to come from the man. Until he responded in his usual brashness.

''What are you all looking at like gaping fishes, shut your gobs before I stick my boot down em.'' Alastor Moody replied moodily.

Dumbledore thought it best to ask the reason for being here. ''Yes Alastor's wise words are my thought's to. I wish to go to the sight and look for the wards so that we can remove them. I would then like us to find what my mentor wished to protect. I am not forcing any of you when I ask this...My mentor meant a lot to me'' Albus began, his voice croaked ever so slightly that it was easy to miss. ''She made me the man I am today...I just want to know what happened to her. ''He finished in a tired sigh. Whilst there was large part of him that was immensely interested in what lies at Stonehenge... There was a much larger part that wanted to know what happened to the woman that had meant so much to him, he wanted answers whether or not he had help he would go. But company would be nice.

''Well what are we waiting for lets go!'' Tonks shouted. Shouldn't couldn't help it she was all warm and fussy inside and she wanted to help Dumbledore god damn that adorable old man. She was grinning widely at everyone.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at his cousin's enthusiasm. He did have to admit he couldn't help stand up and join Tonk's side arms around her shoulder and smiled. One by one the order stood together, Snape giving a small nod and moody doing the same from behind the group.

''Thank you.'' Dumbledore said, what good people he had with him.

''So...where are we going then...I've got things to do people.'' Mundungus just had to ruin the moment with everyone rolling their eyes at the small man and some sending annoyed looks and one kick in the leg from Tonks the ''OW!'' fell on deaf ears of course as everyone looked to Albus for the answer though. His reply.

''Stonehenge...were going to Stonehenge''

''Fuck'' was heard followed my another swift kick and a pained cry.

 **well this a first for me. hope It's not to bad, I'm writing this in notes because I don't have word or Library so I've written this story there and copy and pasted it where It say's copy and paste. Give a shout with your thought's good or bad.**


End file.
